Cleansing the Island of Doom
The Cleansing of the Island of Doom was the second mission undertaken by the Avengers. Origins Following the AAC Civil War, many of the countries rebels were relocated to the Island of Doom in order to be imprisoned there, away from innocent civilians. However, as the rebels on the island grew in number, they eventually outnumbered the guards. Before long, the rebels took over the island for themselves and slaughtered the AAC gaurds that remained. Shortly after, it was rumoured that Laura Duccont had been seen travelling by boat there... A red mist descended over the island like a swarm of angry red hornets. Communication in and out of the fog was impossible. Anyone who went inside was immediately lost, never to return. It turned out that the Island had been used as a summoning grounds by Laura Duccont in order to bring Demons of Khorne into the world of Arsinos. Following an attack on Amun-Seth by demons, Van Helsing urged Sethos to assemble the Avengers in order to invade the island and destroy the Arch-Demon, thereby ending the infestation. Helsing wished to learn how Duccont learnt to summon demons and why she would do such a thing. If left unchallenged, the demonic infestion could have spelt global disaster. What happened? Despite near crash landing after their plane was attacked by the Arch Demon, the Avengers sucessfully landed on the Island of Doom. They overcame a large group of lesser demons that was guarding the Arch-Demon's entrance. The Silent Shadow distracted the demons for long enough to allow the the melee fighters a chance to fight (though Nigella simply cowered in a corner.) Mr T did his back in shifting rubble. Railas and Helsing took down a number of demons with shots, though Bond's pistol jammed. There were several injuries, though nothing too serious. The group made their way into the cathedral, where they encountered a door that they could not pass. A riddle that read 'only those doomed to die may enter'. A large banging on the door meant that the Avengers only had a limited amount of time. Luckily, Sethos was not technically 'living', so he passed through the door without a problem and then allowed the others to pass. The team took the fight to the Arch Demon - it was a long, drawn out fight. Railas and Bond managed to blind the demon, and Helsing shot at its wings to ground it. However, when Helsing's crossbow jammed he instead tried to ram it up the demon's fat arse. However, he was counter-raped pretty hard... Railas and the Silent Shadow had a plan - Railas distracted the demon whilst the Silent Shadow scaled the walls of the church. Though Railas was heavily injured, the Silent Shadow managed to sink a knife into the Arch Demon's head, killing it. However, when the demons disappeared from sight, the Avengers found themselves confronted by King Masher! He announced that he was the one who'd taught Laura Duccont to summon demons, hoping she would give him a new army to subjugate the world, and that the AAC Civil War was simply a distraction. However, the King disappeared from sight shortly afterwards. Battered and bruised, the Avengers returned him, sucessful. Aftermath The Avengers took time out to recover from their injuries, none more than Van Helsing. The demons of Khorne were banished from Arsinos. Following the aftermath of the battle, the AAC Civil War was affectively over. King Masher, however, remains at large. Sources suggest he is now working closely with Laura Duccont, whom the Avengers have yet to encounter. Another enemy has been made... Zombie Hayley Williams, who was briefly glimpsed during the battle, remains at large. Category:Avengers Missions